


Rozjaśniając mrok

by AnyaMurdoch



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas Tree, First Christmas, M/M, Wielki kryzys, lampki choinkowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: Richard pragnie podarować Thomasowi wszystko czego ten zapragnie. Dlaczego? Bo go kocha.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	Rozjaśniając mrok

**Author's Note:**

> 1930

To miało być ich pierwsze wspólne Boże Narodzenie.

W poprzednich latach zawsze coś stawało im na przeszkodzie. Albo Thomas nie mógł opuścić Downton, albo Richard musiał pozostać w Londynie. Raz tylko, w ubiegłym roku, spędzili razem dwa dni między świętami a Nowym Rokiem.

Wiosną Richard opuścił królewską służbę. Wielki kryzys jaki spowił świat w 1929 roku nie ominął i rodziny królewskiej. Bez żalu przyjął informację, że król nie może mieć dwóch osobistych lokajów. Wręcz ulżyło mu i jak na skrzydłach wrócił do Yorkshire.

Wielki Kryzys dotarł i na prowincję. Jednak Crawleyowie uznali, że nie pozbawią swojej służby zarobku. Owszem pensje obcięto, ale zrezygnowano z pobierania czynszu od pracowników, którzy mieszkali w domkach w wiosce.

Dzięki temu, Thomas skorzystał z okazji i wyprowadził się na skraj posiadłości, do starego domku strażnika. Dzięki temu był blisko, a jednocześnie nikt nie wnikał w jego prywatne sprawy. Jego i Richarda, który pomimo kryzysu również znalazł zatrudnienie. Został on bowiem lordowskim ogrodnikiem, po tym jak stary pan Mosley opuścił ten świat. A że kochał kwiaty i często pomagał matce w jej ogródku, praca ta bardzo mu odpowiadała.

***

Richard wziął na siebie obowiązek przystrojenia domku na święta. Uwielbiał ten czas gdy wszystko wokoło pachniało żywicą i przyprawami korzennymi.

W jego rodzinnym domu to on i jego rodzeństwo byli odpowiedzialni za wygląd bożonarodzeniowego drzewka. Nie zawsze było ich stać, by kupić dużą choinkę, ale zawsze pojawiał chociażby świąteczny stroik dekorowany z czcią przez pięć par dziecięcych rączek.

Thomas uważał, że to zbyteczne. I tak większość czasu spędzą w posiadłości. Ale Richard się uparł. Upatrzył odpowiednie drzewko, a z domu rodzinnego przywiózł stare ozdoby, które od lat zalegały na strychu. Były wśród nich papierowe aniołki, girlandy lepione przez jego siostry z kolorowych bibułek i jego duma - własnoręcznie wykonana gwiazda ze skrawków drewna pozbieranych w stolarni ojca.

Były też stare woskowe świeczki na klipsach, które zapalali jedynie na czas kolacji by uniknąć pożaru.

Jednak nie zamierzał ich użyć. 

Obok pudła z ozdobami leżało niewielkie zielone pudełko z napisem _Żarówki choinkowe._

Elektryczne lampki choinkowe nadal były luksusem, na który pozwolić sobie mogli tylko nieliczni. A i oni w czasie kryzysu nie wydawali pieniędzy na takie zbytki.

Ale to nie miała być tylko ozdoba. To miał być prezent dla Thomasa.

Barrow marzył o takich lampkach. Powiedział mu to w tamtym roku, gdy oglądali świąteczne witryny w Yorku. A Richard pragnął podarować Thomasowi wszystko, czego ten zapragnie. I chociaż ustalili, że nie będą sobie nic kupować i zadowolą się sobą w te święta, Richard musiał kupić te lampki.

Oszczędzał na nie od czerwca. Do oszczędności dołożył pieniądze ze sprzedaży starych pamiątek z Londynu. 

W dniu Bożego Narodzenia po kolacji w Downton Abbey, w głównym holu zebrała się cała rodzina oraz służba. Lord Crawley złożył życzenia i wraz z Lady Corą rozdali drobne upominki.

Następnie Lady Mary przy akompaniamencie Lady Edith zaśpiewała kolędę.

Richard stał obok wyprostowanego jak struna Thomasa. Ich dłonie od czasu do czasu muskały się niby przypadkowo.

Za każdym razem Thomas czerwieniał na końcówkach uszu, a Richard ledwie powstrzymywał śmiech.

\- Panie Ellis, proszę się zachowywać przyzwoicie - syknął Thomas, również ledwie dławiąc śmiech. - Gorszy pan, pana Carsona.

Richard odwrócił się przygryzając wargi by nie parsknąć śmiechem, ocierał oczy z łez.

Po oficjalnej części i domownicy i służba rozeszli się w swoje strony. 

Na dole rozpoczęto świętowanie, okraszone winem podarowanym przez lorda na tę okoliczność oraz tańcami. Nikt nie podpierał ścian, nawet Thomas, którego w wir porwała Daisy i Anna - obie w zaawansowanych ciążach.

W okolicy północy Thomas wymknął się by zapalić. Był szczęśliwy. To był dobry czas. Miał pracę, którą lubił, a u swojego boku mężczyznę, którego kochał. Czy mógł pragnąć czegoś więcej? Chyba tylko od czasu do czasu świętego spokoju.

\- Wracamy? - usłszał w ciemności znajomy głos, a po chwili dojrzał roześmiane oblicze Richarda. - Chciałbym już dać ci mój prezent.

\- A ja nie mogę doczekać się, by dać ci mój - szepnął Thomas lekko muskają usta Richarda.

\- Zawsze mogliśmy dać je sobie w twoim starym pokoju - Richard wskazał palcem w górę.

\- Zachowujesz się dziś okropnie, panie Ellis. W przyszłym roku ma pan zakaz zbliżania się do ponczu - Thomas żartobliwie pogroził palcem.

\- To nie poncz, to pan tak mnie działa, panie Barrow.

Thomas przewrócił oczyma i założył rękawiczki.

\- Chodź już do domu, czarusiu i tam mów mi te słodkie bzdury.

****

Gdy dotarli do domu Richard jak zawsze zajął się rozpalaniem w kominku i piecu w kuchni, a Thomas od razu poszedł do sypialni. Dosłownie padał z nóg i jedyne czego pragnął do przytulić się do ciepłego ciała Richarda i zasnąć. Prezenty mogą poczekać do rana. Nie miał nawet sił skomplementować choinki, którą przyozdobił Richard. Była piękna. Postanowił powiedzieć mu to rano.

Już odpływał w przyjemny niebyt gdy usłyszał jak Richard woła go z salonu.

Zignorował go, ale wtedy Ellis przyszedł do sypialni i siłą wyciągnął go z łóżka.

\- Czy to nie może poczekać do cywilizowanej godziny?

\- Wtedy nie bedzie to miało sensu. Daj mi rękę i zamknij oczy.

\- Richard - Thomas jęknął, ale zamknął oczy i pozwolił się prowadzić swojemu ukochanemu.

Nagle stanęli, a Richard puścił jego dłoń.

\- Możesz otworzyć.

Thomas otworzył oczy i kilkakrotnie zamrugał.

W jego wlasny salon mienił się tęczową poświatą bijącą od choinki przyozdobionej kolorowymi, elektrycznymi światełkami. Takimi samymi jakie oglądali w Yorku. Uszczypnął się w udo. Zabolało więc to nie był sen.

\- Richard... Co to jest? - zapytał drżącym głosem.

\- Mój prezent dla ciebie - odparł beztrosko Ellis.

\- Ale... Umawialiśmy się, że... Richard, one musiały kosztować majątek...

Richard podszedł do Thomasa i wziął jego dłonie w swoje i spojrzał w szarą otchłań jego oczu

\- Kochany, jesteś moją choinkową lampką. Moim światełkiem betlejemskim. Wszystkim czego pragnąłem przez całe życia. Kocham cię i dałbym ci wszystko czego pragniesz. A że nie mogę dać ci prawdziwej gwiazdki z nieba, daję ci te choinkowe lampki.

\- Wiesz, że jestes idiotą? - roześmiał się Thomas.

\- Twoim idiotą. Wesołych świąt, panie Barrow.

\- Wesołych, panie Ellis - Thomas zatopił się w ustach Richarda.

**Author's Note:**

> Wpadłam na ten pomysł przystrajając choinkę. Napisane między pieczeniem makowca a lepieniem uszek.


End file.
